Put Your Dreams Away
by Guro Maid
Summary: (Content warning: Torture and graphic character deaths) A story I wrote for my friend. Its not anything like what I normally post, but i still think people will enjoy it.


"Houki! No!" Charlotte called as she sobbed, watching the massive Evangelion Unit 02 tear the girl in half.

Houki's guts and entrails splattered across the school courtyard in front of all her friends before her soulless head and upper torso fell before Charlotte, who dropped her sniper rifle on the ground as she screamed, running off as Laura chased after her.

"Amateurs…" Grumbled Chifuyu as her brother followed behind her, standing on the roof of the school and preparing to leap onto the EVA, gripping swords.

"I didn't know President Valentine had access to such advanced tech…" Ichika mumbled as he worried about the attack.

"It doesn't matter, we'll take this thing down!" Chifuyu cried back as she began run at the EVA.

Asuka turned her head, spotting Chifuyu and drawing her prog knife as she turned the robot to face the duo. The two jumped as the giant knife smashed into the building, slicing a thin line through the building as Chifuyu and her brother landed on the EVA's arm. Chifuyu attempted to climb as Ichika slid down the arm, unable to get a grip. Asuka simply slapped her arm as if there was a mosquito on it, completely destroying the mind and bones of Chifuyu as she fell, crippled. Her mangled corpse smashing into her brother and forcing him off of the EVA. Ichika braced for impact as Laura watched in shock from below.

"H-h-how?!" She cried as the body of her crush fell before her, along with the now dead woman's dorky brother.

Ichika ran past Laura and retreated back into the school with Cecilia and Charlotte. As the trio ran inside of the doorway, Asuka began to smash the arms of her mech into the walls of the building, punching through the second floor of the three story school, crushing anyone in the rubble who wasn't on the top two floors. With a volley of punches and kicks, EVA Unit 02 began to bring the building to the ground.

"We need to recover that anti-material rifle! It's the only thing we can use against that EVA! It's the only thing that matters!" Cecilia said as the three of them crouched down, hoping to avoid anything falling from the shaking ceiling.

"What about Laura?!" Charlotte asked angrily.

"We can worry about her later!" Cecilia responded.

"Don't the EVAs run on fuel? Can't we just wait for the pilot to retreat for refueling?!" Ichika interjected, interrupting the argument.

Cecilia responded, "We don't know if the pilot will retreat! Even if she runs out of fuel, she probably has some kind of weapon she'd use against us after getting out of the robot!"

Ichika nodded before asking when they would go to recover the rifle Charlotte had dropped. Cecilia thought about it, however, was interrupted by the screech of Charlotte, who now dashed out of the school and back into the courtyard, seeing Laura stand there silently as Asuka began the process of crushing her like a bug with the foot of the EVA.

"Charlotte!" Cecilia exclaimed, shouting "Damn!" in frustration as the girl ran.

Cecilia ran outside, chasing Charlotte, who had tackled Laura and was attempting to pull her away from where the Evangelion planned to stomp. She helped in trying to pull Laura away from the shadow of the robot's foot, but they were unable to move her away in time as the looming threat of the foot became increasingly more dangerous. As the foot began to descend, Ichika stood in horror as he watched Cecilia and Charlotte prepare to hold back the foot of the large machine, it's slow movement clearly an attempt to bait as many people under the foot as possible before crushing them. The girls gritted their teeth on impact as the robotic leg just barely overpowered them, slowly forcing them against the soft grass as they pushed up against it.

"Ichika!" Charlotte began, "Drag Laura away, as long as she's safe I'll be fine with dying!"

Cecilia's face turned to one of shock. She objected, "B-but… I-I can't die! Please help us Ichika, l-leave her! Please! I don't want to die! Please!"

She cried as Ichika stood frozen, debating between helping lift up the foot or saving Laura and retrieving the anti-material rifle. Eventually, his own wish for survival got the better of him, running over to them and dragging away the girl as Cecilia broke down.

"No! No! I don't want to die! Please no! You're making a horrible mistake! We can all live if you just… I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" She cried, repeating herself as Charlotte awaited the impact of the foot, contemplating her own mortality silently.

"I'm gonna be crushed! I'll be crushed… I'm going to die like a little bug… I-I can't! Please!" Cecilia begged as Ichika tried to ignore her, running over to the rifle, discarding Laura's emotionless body a few yards after saving her, his eyes tearing up as he thought of Cecilia's simple wish to do nothing but live.

He dived across the ground, skidding across the field and grabbing the gun as he turned to face the Evangelion. Laura sat up and stared at the robot, still having no reaction to the events before her. He rolled onto his back and shouldered the rifle. Asuka applied a little bit more pressure to the girls under her foot, at any moment, she could apply full force and crush them and their puny exo-suits, however, she was hoping their allies would simply run and she would be able to free them, assuming they would follow suit. Sadly, Ichika made the wrong decision and aimed for the head of Unit 02.

"Come back! Please! I don't want to die! Please Ichika! Please help us… there's so much I won't get to do if I die! I can't die! I can't!"

Asuka sighed before dropping her foot down fully.

"No! No! Please…"

Unit 02 lifted up its foot and stepped forward, revealing the flattened pile of fractured bones, flesh, blood, and junk metal. Laura looked in horror at the pile, regaining her sense of conscience as she ran to what had formerly been her lover and a close friend only seconds before. She ran her hands through the pile of blonde hair, unable to differentiate which belonged to which butchered girl.

Asuka placed the back of Unit 02's hand over the path Ichika had planned his bullet to travel as he was distracted. Expecting to deter him, she was wrong, he fired a round at the robot's armor, watching as it ricocheted against it, coming directly back at him as he tried to get up and run, taking advantage of the exo-suit's speed. Laura ran to him, watching as he rose from the ground before having the bullet fire directly in his head. Ichika's head and upper torso exploded in a firework of blood and gore. His arms sank to his sides, lightly attached as the boy's remains fell to the ground.

Laura ran to the gun, watching Asuka line up for a kick over the spot the rifle was. She was already close enough and decided to keep on going for the weapon. She dived into the ground, sliding against the dirt as she grabbed the rifle in her arms, sliding away, just as Ichika had done only moments before. However, she was too late and felt the cold steel of the EVA brushing up against her as she was thrown into the rubble of the school. Evangelion Unit 02 approached the ruins as Laura regained her strength, beginning to aim down the sights of her anti-material rifle as the machine lifted up its arm, preparing to crush her as she lay in the huddled mess that once was her academy. She aimed for the head, preparing to kill the pilot as the fist of the robot began to thrust itself toward her.

"I'll kill you!" Both girls shouted simultaneously as both put everything into a final attack.

The rifle fired into the eye of Evangelion Unit 02 as its fist lowered itself onto Laura. Suddenly and without warning, the fist slid off the pile of rubble. Laura watched as the robot hunched itself over. She had won.

Ecstatic, she threw the rifle to the side as she rose from the pile of nothing. She entered the courtyard and just looked up in awe at the sight of the defeated robot. The bright red Evangelion Unit 02 no longer operational, it's pilot no more as Laura stood proudly, surrounded by the remains of her comrades. She had saved the Infinite Stratos program, regardless of the damages.

"Anta baka?!" A voice called from before her, condescending and confident.

Asuka Langley Soryu stood ahead of her, stepping out from behind the leg of the robot, untouched by the battle except for her left eye, which seemed to have been messily cleaned up after being harmed in the battle. Laura's eyes shot open as Asuka aimed two HK416s at her, one in each hand. The fully automatic assault rifles shined in the sun as Asuka grinned.

A man's voice spoke from behind Laura, "What would you like as a reward?" He asked.

Laura turned around, shocked.

"Hmm… How about Manhattan island, as well as your house, Mr.President?" Asuka responded with a smile.

Laura's jaw dropped as she stared at Funny Valentine, wielding two M4 carbines in his hands. He stood with a purely serious expression before responding to Asuka.

"Consider it done."

Laura attempted to eject herself from her metal exo-suit as her chest was torn apart with rifle fire. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find the air as her organs were destroyed by Asuka and Valentine's combined rifle fire. Her skin was like paper as Asuka and Valentine punched holes through her, tearing through her as her blood pooled at her feet. Once she was forced out of the robot by the emergency ejection button, she fell to her knees, tearing up as she wailed. She continued to cry as the bullets stopped, letting way to footsteps as Asuka approached her, grabbing her by her hair as Laura began to panic.

"Now to reclaim what's mine!" Asuka cried as she tore off Laura's eyepatch, putting it around her own head to cover up her combat injury .

Laura waited in fear, tears raining down as she lived through the pain.

"What's wrong with you?! You have an eye but you still wear an eyepatch?! You really are a freak…"

Asuka retrieved a Ka-bar from Valentine. Laura looked at her with a sense of panic as she watched Asuka gleam. She slid the knife under Laura's eyeball as the girl protested, lifting her weak arms up and grabbing a hold of Asuka's as she wept, begging to Asuka to no avail. She effortlessly popped Laura's eye out, before severing it's connection to the brain, a sick and demented smile on her face as Laura screeched.

"No! No more! Death! Death is preferable to this!"

Asuka laughed as she placed the knife at the base of Laura's hairline, lifting up her bangs and revealing a widow's peak before slicing through them, as well as the first part of Laura's scalp.

"Stop! Stop! Kill me! Just kill me! Please! No! No… no! No please..."

Laura broke off as she began to scream, the top of her head being sliced through like the skin of an apple. Asuka only laughed during the process, drowning out Laura's begs as she finished her work. She lifted the scalp in the air, showing off to Valentine as the battered girl fell face first into the dirt. Laura Bodewig lay in pain as she bled out on the ground, knowing she had failed, knowing her victory had been returned to Asuka, the rightful owner. Piss trickled down the back of her jumpsuit, shot to shit and covered in holes. The urine made her gunshot wounds burn even more, however, Laura didn't mind. She had failed, and humiliation was the only acceptable punishment.

"Thank you." She muttered before finally succumbing to her injuries, realizing Asuka had given her what she deserved.

The Infinite Stratos project would be forgotten by time as the Evangelion units served as a much more effective weapons against any extraterrestrial threats. The project would grow, requiring more pilots for the new Evangelion models. One of the pilots lucky enough to be selected was a version of Cecilia Allcot from another world, summoned with president Funny Valentine's Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Eventually, she would move into the White House with Asuka, becoming another Queen of Manhattan Island after the two girls married, falling in love while working for the US Army. The two would retire from the Evangelion project once Asuka turned 18. President Valentine would serve his two terms in office as the most popular president of all time. After retiring, Valentine would live the rest of his life as a public speaker, inspiring the future generations of Americans. Despite the brutal murders of the students of IS Academy, they were necessary to the benefit of the world, and overall seen as a good thing by the historians of the future.


End file.
